My Favorite Stalker
by Gods of Time
Summary: 1x2 Heero has two stalkers and one proves to annoy him more then the other. Will he fall in love or will it go down with the ashes?


We don't own Gundam Wing or it characters...

**My Favorite Stalker**

It was a long day, everything had gone fine, but not with the ease that Duo would have preferred. "Aww well." He said taking a sip of his beer and watching the game that was on the TV in the bar. He ordered another round and looked down the bar to see who was in today. It was late and the moon was high as lads and ladies were out for a good time on a clear Friday night. All the clubs were open. The liquor was flowing and the music was loud. Duo's eyes feel on a young man sitting at the far end of the bar. His hair messy, and shot across his face and over deep blue eyes.

"Duo" the blond bartender smiled down at his friend as he set his usual drink before him.

"Hey Solo, whose the new guy?" He asked, not recognizing the young man.

"He's quiet." Solo smiled at his friend. "I tried a little flirting when he first sat but it was like hitting a cold wall"

"My favorite type." Duo said standing to go to the dance floor and mixed into the sway of the beat.

As usual people eyed him. a few approached to lay down a cheep line and have Duo shoo them away.

Duo caught the eye of the young man at the bar and winked, motioning for him to come over.

The man simply tore his eyes from Duo and called Solo over to refill his drink.

Duo stopped dancing and had to restart his thinking all together. That usually worked. He had just been rejected. Duo Maxwell had just been rejected. Duo stomped off the dance floor and back to the bar where he took a seat, the furthest away from the young man, and sipped his beer.

Solo soon returned. "Shot down?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, what the hell is his problem. This is a damn gay bar after all." Duo said grumpily.

"Oh I hear a bet coming on." Solo joked grinning down at Duo.0

"Oh you want to bet huh?" Duo asked.

"first to make him smile?" Solo beamed with mischief. "Loser buys dinner and the beer?"

"Fine, what's the time limit?" Duo asked.

"next Friday" Solo chuckled.

"Your on buddy." Duo said with a smirk.

"Round 1 will have to start with you I'm working" He smiled and went off to serve more liquor.

Duo waked passed the young man and sat down on the other side. "Hey there handsome, can I buy you a drink?" Duo said meaning it as a playful joke.

"Hn" The blue eyed man grunted and sent Duo an icy glare.

Duo flinched just slightly. "Sorry, stupid line." Duo said and sat there quietly for a moment.

"Those lines are for week females." The man seemed slightly tipsy.

"Oh? And what line would you use?" Duo asked, smiling at the drunk man.

"Like to attended a 'staff' meeting?" The man joked turning to Duo.

Duo laughed strait out. "That's like asking a gay guy if you could push his stool in." Duo said.

"ever tried 'I like your cloths, they would look better on my floor'?" The man asked sipping more of his drink.

Duo laughed some more, and sipped his own drink. "How about 'A song from your lips is an aria from heaven'?" Duo asked.

"You look cold." He replied to their little game. "Mind if I worm you inside and out?"

"Are you a parking ticket?" Duo said with a smirk, that made him look sexy. "You got fine written all over you."

The man leaned in closer. "Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" his voice really sounded like liquid sex to Duo.

"Can I have...directions?" Duo asked, almost not being able to talk.

"Where?" The man asked leaning on the bar.

"To your...heart?" Duo asked, looking Heero straight in the eye.

"Its yours" a faint smirk graced the man's lips right before he passed out.

Duo smiled and winked at Solo. Knowing the man had been watching the whole time. "Maybe I should call him a cab?"

"He's out" Solo said lifting the man's head. "I'll drop him off after work. Check his wallet and watch him for the last half hour would ya?" Solo said before disappearing to sell more drinks.

Duo was able to find the man's, Heero's, id and found where he lived. "Nice neighborhood." Duo said with a sigh. He placed the wallet back into Heero's pocket and waited for Solo to get off.

"ready?" Solo asked exiting the bar at the end of his shift.

"Yeah." Duo said and helped lift Heero off the bar and help put in him Solo's backseat.

"I saw that you won... if you call that a smile" Solo joked on the way.

"I think it's the closest I can get for now." Duo said smugly.

"for now?" Solo grinned. "Eyes set on the blue eyed hunk my friend?"

"Oh yeah...after all I have his heart." Duo said with a smug smile.

"Heart?" Solo asked confused as he parked in Heero's drive.

"Never mind, it's a joke anyway." Duo said with a smile.

They parked the car and Solo fished out Heero's keys to open the door as Duo carried him in. The rooms all seemed a little plain and had a lifeless feeling.

Duo sighed. "Man this guy needs to get a life. I could help with that." Duo said. He laid Heero down on his bed and then picked up his house phone, dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Solo asked pulling off Heero's shoes.

"Myself." Duo said holding up his cell phone. Heero's number should up clearly on the caller I.D. "Now I have his number."

"stocker" Solo grinned moving to the head of the bed. "Mr. Stocker want a peek?" Solo chuckled unbuttoning Heero's red shirt.

Duo was at Solo's side in an instant. "Well if I'm a stocker what does that make you, Mr. I'm going to undress a complete stranger?" Duo asked

"Helping?' Solo beamed pushing Duo on top of Heero.

Duo was suddenly wide eyed and off the bed in a instant. "You jack ass, what if he woke up. He would have killed me." He yelled.

Heero merely let out a whimper as Duo removed himself.

Duo looked down at Heero with a soft smile. "I don't want to rush this one." Duo said calmly.

"Then get to know him" Solo smiled patting Duo on the back. Duo suddenly found himself on the floor with his hands tied to the bed. "I'm guessing about 10 minutes to get out of that one" Solo chuckled walking to his car and driving away.

"WHAT!!" Duo whined and tried to figure out how to untie Solo's knots. "Damn beer, shouldn't have had 10...or was it eleven...DAMN IT SOLO!" HE cried out, tugging at the ties.

Heero awoke hours later as the first rays of sun touched the sky. He walked to the bathroom half a sleep.

Duo was sleeping on the floor, one hand still tied to the bed. He had managed to get one hand free before passing out.

"Hn!" Heero rushed to Duo's side when he found him. He untied him and placed him on the bed pulling off his shoes. "What did I do?"

Duo snuggled into the covers and smiled. "Hmmm, warm." He mumbled.

Trying to occupy himself Heero went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Duo woke up a few moments later and sat up rubbing his eyes. "What the hell?" He asked looking around.

"Hungry?" Heero asked bringing him a tray.

Duo jumped. "Oh My god, he really did tie me to your bed, didn't he?" Duo asked.

"He?" Heero asked confused sitting on the far side of the bed with his tray.

"Solo, the bartender from last night." Duo said and yawned. "I'm sorry I should get going, you probably don't want a stranger hanging around your place." Duo said getting out of bed.

"at least eat" Heero said looking from the tray to Duo.

Duo smiled. "If you insist, it does smell really good." Duo said.

"Name?" Heero asked braking the silence as they ate.

"Duo. Duo Maxwell." Duo said with a smile and took a large bite of his food.

When they finished Heero took their plates to the kitchen.

"Here let me wash them." Duo said following Heero.

Heero allowed it but never took his eyes off Duo, They had only met the night before.

Felling a bit uncomfortable Duo washed the dishes quickly. "I'm going to go now, thanks for breakfast Heero." Duo said and headed for the door.

"Stop." Heero half growled. "How did you know my name and address? Pick my pocket bring me back to play?" Heero's temper flared grabbing Duo's wrist. "Is this what you wanted?" Heero growled spinning duo around and pressing against him. "A a romp? some play?" Heero kissed him roughly nibbling a little hard on Duo's lip.

Duo whimpered slightly and pushed Heero away from him. "Yes okay, but not like this geeze. You got drunk last night, you passed out at the bar, so me and Solo brought you home. He tired me to the damn floor." Duo growled out. He touched his lips they still tingled from Heero's rough kiss, and the action turn him on slightly.

"Why not the bed?" Heero growled.

"Geeze, I'm not a god damned whore." Duo snapped at him.

"I'm awake and sober now" Heero growled half heartedly. Duo was beyond hot he kind of wanted some himself.

"Yeah, and so am I" Duo said heading for the door again, angry about how the morning had turned out so far. Heero just watched him go. Once out of Heero's apartment Duo sighed and started walking down the street. He only got one block away before calling Heero.

"Yuy" Heero answered pulling of f his cloths for a shower.

"How about a date?" Duo asked. "I was thinking lunch at the Riverside Cafe." He added a smile in his voice.

"Duo?" Heero asked dumfounded. "How did you get my number?"

"I called my cell phone from your house phone." Duo said matter-of-factly.

"Cleaver" Heero answered. "Why?"

"Why what?" Duo asked, acting oblivious.

"The date?" Heero asked. "I was, rude, this morning"

"Hey Heero, don't worry about it. But I'll see you around 1 ok." Duo said and hung up the phone.

Heero hung up as well and went to bathe.

Duo sat down at his favorite seat at the Riverside Cafe at 12:59, and started looking at his menu.

At exactly 1:00, Heero was sitting across from him. "Maxwell"

"It's not a date if you call me Maxwell." Duo said. "Call me Duo. And Hello Heero, how was your day?" Duo said with a smirk.

"I woke up with you tied to my bed." Heero said opening his menu.

"Duo smiled. "Is that 'really' a bad thing...if it was you wouldn't be here." Duo said.

"Your..." Heero said looking for the right word. "Interesting"

"And your interested." Duo said setting his menu down.

"it takes more then that to get me 'interested" Heero replied. The waitress came up and took their orders and was off again.

"Oh, and what gets you interested? Having a drunken conversation about pick up lines?" Duo asked.

"Hn?" Heero barely remembered the night before. "What did I do this time?" he made it sound as if he did a lot of embracing thing wail drunk.

"Nothing bad Heero. I had a really fun time with you last night. I wanted to take you home, make sure you got their safe. Like I said before it was Solo who tied me to your bed, not me." Duo said sincerely.

"I'll have to do something about him..." Heero grumbled. He did kind of like the waking to a hot man but not one he did not remember meeting.

"Would you like to start over?" Duo asked.

"Heero Yuy" He held his hand out to Duo. "I own a restaurant and am the mane cook."

Duo smiled and took his hand. "Duo Maxwell. I own a coffee shop slash bookstore." he said shaking the hand.

"Books. What kind?" He asked. He liked books.

"All kinds, from learning books to fantasy novels and graphic novels." Duo said with a smile. "What kind of restaurant Japanese, Italian...?" Duo asked.

"Partly." Answered the Japanese man. "Its mainly Japanese but we serve a variety."

"That's nice. Is it family or formal?" Duo asked.

"Formal" Heero answered as their food was placed before them.

"What's the name, maybe I've been there." Duo said.

"Wing Zero" Heero answered wondering how to ask about Duo's place.

"Oh, no haven't been there yet, but I've heard the food is great." Duo said and took a few bites from his meal.

"Tell me about your place." Heero said as he ate.

"Well...do you like what your eating?" Duo asked.

"Its is good. "Heero nodded looking up at Duo then around. "Its nice here."

"The book store is on the other side." Duo said. "And i don't cook, but I've found some really nice help." Duo said.

Heero could not help but chuckle at that. He pulled a card out of his pocket. "Here. Tell the man at the door I invited you and show him this. He'll let you in for a free meal"

"Thanks Heero. I can try your cooking now. Well I mean I already have, your breakfast was great." Duo said with a smile.

"I would like to see the rest." Heero said finishing his meal.

"Yeah sure come on." Duo said standing up to show Heero around the place.

Heero followed taking in the decor and the happy looking customers.

The music was lively and no one seemed to be in an upset state. The book store was quiet and there were children reading in a kids section. It was a great atmosphere.

"I've been looking for this" Heero picked up a thick book on display looking over the cover.

"You can have it if you want." Duo said with a sincere smile.

"I can pay" Heero gave him a small smile tucking the book under his arm.

"The free meal was enough"

"It's not a problem Heero." Duo said. "After all get to eat at your restaurant and all, and you made me breakfast."

"Alright then" Heero thought doing the math in his head. It did come close to being even.

"So how about another Date Heero. Friday, your restaurant?" Duo said with a smile.

"I'm working" Heero said at the word date. He had just met this man. It was the truth thought he was working.

"Oh, okay well I'll just stop by then and check out the place." Duo said a little dejectedly.

"I take a brake at 8" Heero said not liking to Hear Duo sound that way. "Then I check on the guest. It would be a 30 minute one..."

Duo smiled. "Sounds good. I'll come around 7:45, that way you can eat with me." Duo said. "Unless you don't want to, I mean you don't have to." Duo said.

"That would be fine" Heero nodded still following Duo.

"Hey Duo! We need help in the kitchen, something is up with the boiler." A guy said. Duo sighed. "Looks like our date is over." Duo said, he leaned forward and kissed Heero's lips. "I'll talk to you later Heero." He said happily and walked away.

Heero stood there shocked. He was not expecting a kiss. He enjoyed watching the happy people for a few more minutes before he left.

The next morning Duo called him. Heero's phone rang merrily at 10 in the morning.

"Yuy" Heero answered as he attempted to brush his hair.

"Hey Heero, how are you doin'?" Duo asked happily.

"Fine. you?" He asked giving up on his hair that always fell the same way.

"Doing good, hey you want to go to the pier today?" Duo asked, it sounded like he was surrounded by a bunch of people.

"I have a sparing match at 2" Heero said grabbing his coat.

"Oh, okay, hey I'll call you later." Duo said and hung up. Heero hung up the phone thinking that there was time but just shrugged it off. Its not like Duo was his boyfriend. When Heero got home there was two messages on his answering machine.

Heero hit the play button as he sat taking off his shoes.

"Hey Heero, you missed the Pier it was great, you should go some time. I was by myself but I still had a blast. Call ya later love." Duo's voice said and it was cut off.

"Love?" Heero almost choked.

"HEERO, darling, where are you, I haven't spoken to you in a while. I wanted to stop by today but you weren't home." Relena's voice said. "Guess I'll talk to you later."

"Grate" Heero sighed. "I have two stackers now"

The phone suddenly rang.

"Yuy" He answered walking to the kitchen for a drink. 'not the pink one ' he pleaded in his mind.

Hello, darling. You're finally home. Would you like to go see a movie?" Relena asked in a sing song voice.

"No" Heero growled. It was the pink one.

"But Heero. we haven't done anything for months." Relena whined.

"that's because your a stalker. How did you get this number?" He growled. Every time he changed it she somehow got it again.

"My secret." She said happily. "Anyway, I'll come over and make you some dinner." She said.

"No. I have plans" Heero growled.

"Well maybe tomorrow night then?" She asked hopefully.

"Booked" He was ready to hang up.

"Then i will go to your work, we can have dinner during your break." She said.

"No!" Heero growled hanging up and ripping the phone off the wall. An hour later Heero's cell phone rang

"Yuy" He answered.

"Hey Heero, sorry about calling your cell but your house phone was dead. I just wanted to call and ask if you wanted to go see a movie tomorrow. There's a great movie about the Japanese and Chinese mafia war I think it's called." Duo said, though it seemed he wouldn't stop talking.

"I'll see you Friday Duo." He sighed. How did they do it? "I have to work."

"Oh okay, by the way your restaurant gave me your cell phone number." Duo said and hung up, not wanting to say good bye.

"I'll have to stop that" he grumbled and got ready for work.

The week passed by quickly and Friday was upon them in no time. Duo entered the restaurant in his best, his hair braided tightly, and his eyes sparkling with happiness. He was sat at a table and he ordered something relatively inexpensive and waited for Heero to come out.

Heero sat at exactly 8 dressed in what looked like a very expensive dinner jacket.

"You cook in that?" Duo asked with a smile.

"I change for dinner and my greeting" Heero answered.

"Oh, well you look nice." Duo said.

Their waiter was tall with bright green eyes. His face was half covered by his light brown hair.

"Thank you." Heero nodded. "Have you ever had a stalker?" He asked sipping his wine.

"No, what's it like...creepy?" Duo asked, sipping his own wine.

"I have one that has been following me since I was 15" He chuckled.

"Ouch, that sucks, why don't you get a restraining order against him?" Duo asked.

"Well She is wealthy enough to be the Queen of the World so it does not help" Heero sighed.

"OH! Relena Peasecraft?" Duo asked.

"The one and only" Heero grumbled.

"Ouch, that really does suck. Have you told her your gay?" Duo asked quietly.

"repeatedly" Heero chuckled. "I have another one now but this one is better company"

"Oh, really is she cute." Duo asked, looking a little hurt.

"This ones male" Heero chuckled. Duo had no idea he meant him.

"Oh, is he cute?" Duo asked, he was completely upset now, but he wouldn't let Heero know that.

"Very actually. His eyes are stunning" Heero stated his eyes locked on Duo. He was having fun.

Duo was about to say something, but his food was brought to him. Duo sighed. "So...is he a bad stalker or do you enjoy him stalking you?" Duo asked

"As long as he only calls once max a day. I enjoy his company" Heero said drinking more wine.

"Duo sighed. He had called Heero three times the other day, so it couldn't be him. "Well that's nice. Mmmm, Heero this food is great."

"Thank you" Heero smirked and began to eat as well.

The dinner was comfortably silent for a while. "How long have you owned this place." Duo asked.

"Five years." Heero answered. "How long have you owned your place?"

"Three." Duo said with a smile.

"I bet you love it" Heero said with a soft smile.

"With all of my heart. I put everything I have into the place." Duo said.

He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry to leave you but the time is now 8:30" Heero said standing. "I had fun." He stepped closer. "Has anyone ever told you, you have stunning eyes?" Heero asked before walking away to mingle with the guest.

Duo smiled. "I guess I'm a stalker then right?" He said to himself. He left a few minutes later.

Heero arrived home and hit play on his answering machine. Earlier that day he had his number changed and got a new phone. 'No new messages.' His machine said.

"Good" Heero sighed in relief that Relena had not called. He walked to his room stripping down to his boxers as he went. There was a note on his bed. "Shit" He cursed picking it up to read.

"Hey Heero, meet me at the pier on Sunday. I know you have the day off, i asked. Your favorite Stalker...DM." The note said.

Heero could not help but chuckle at that but then again he was a little creeped out. How had Duo gotten into his house? A sudden breeze passed him through the open window.

"I need more locks." Heero shut the window and went to bed.

Sunday came around and the pier was quiet empty. Heero waited enjoying to salty sea air. In the distance there was the sound of fire trucks and a billow of smoke. Duo still remained to be seen. Heero stayed an hour but when Duo did not show Heero went to the gym. There were two guys in the locker room talking. "Yeah it's a real shame...just because the owner is gay." One said.

"What happened?" Heero asked them stopping as he passed.

"The Riverside Cafe, someone set fire to it." One said. "It's a shame, that was my favorite Book store too. Has almost every book known to man, and if they didn't have it the owner well order it special for you." The other said.

"That's Duo's place!" Heero walked off fast pulling out his phone to call Duo.

Duo's cell phone went straight to his voice mail, meaning it was turned off.

"Hi Duo this is Heero I just heard. You can call more then once a day. I know it must be hard. A dream up in smoke. You probity want to be left alone so bye." Heero hung up and walked into the gym to him friend.

"Is it crazy to miss being stocked?" he asked

"Yeah, if it's Relena you miss stalking you." a black haired boy said.

"No. the other one" Heero said leaning on the treadmill Wufei was on.

"Oh another one huh? Who is it this time?" He asked.

"Duo Maxwell." Heero answered filling Wufei in.

"Wow, did you see the news, your little stalker's place burned down. Poor guy actually ran into the burning building." Wufei said.

"He did?" Heero was worried now. "Is he ok?"

"He came out with a blackened bible in his hands, and i think he suffered from a few burns, but he looked ok." Wufei said.

"Good" Heero said climbing on the treadmill beside him. He was still worried.

A week passed and Heero heard no word from Duo.

He tried again as he walked to the pier but still no answer. He sighed and decided to walk to the end.

There was a figure at the end of the pier, snake like hair rested behind him as he stared blankly at the calm water. There was a burned, but still useful bible on his lap and his cheeks where stained with tears.

"I called" Heero said from behind him. "Must have been about five times a day." He said stepping closer.

"Hmmm." Duo said quietly. "Guess that makes you the stalker, then." He said, though he stared at the water.

"Are you ok?" Heero asked sitting next to him.

"I put everything I had into that place. And I made it affordable for everyone. I loved those books, and I loved the people that came to read them. I put in every safety measure I could fine, but when the fire started, they all failed. All of them. I had tested them all myself...and none of the sprinklers turned on." Duo said half heartily. "I must have done something wrong. maybe it was the damn boiler." Duo said still not looking at Heero. "I have nothing left. My home was above the book store. I've been staying with Solo, but I can tell his boyfriend is getting annoyed at my presence." Duo said with a sigh.

Heero pulled him into his arms so he was sitting between his legs with his back to Heero's chest. "I know we've only known each other for a few weeks..." Heero started.

Duo leaned into him and closed his eyes. "Heero, you've already done enough. I don't want to put you out." Duo said.

"You could stay with me." Heero whispered leaning his forehead on Duo's shoulder. "You were never a stalker. You never did anything wrong. The only time it bugged me was when Relena called right before you did. I don't want you living on the streets."

Duo raised his hands and sobbed leaning into Heero for the support.

"Besides I'm going to be redoing my restaurant and I need help. You see there is a large room we don't use..." Heero added.

Duo looked up at Heero with a sincere smile. "You mean...make it into the book store?" He asked.

"Hai" Heero kissed hi gently on the lips.

Duo smiled into the kiss and set his bible aside so he could shift to give Heero a deeper kiss, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck.

"You will always be my favorite stalker" Heero joked.

**-The end-**

**Toola:** I went through it time and time again and i think i got all the errors. I'm dyslexic so no bashing please. I really hope you enjoyed it and please review


End file.
